


Say You'll Remember Me

by Lily1986



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily1986/pseuds/Lily1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tragedy strikes, Skye goes to the one person who hasn't judged her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I'm sorry about this... yes, there's a character death... there's a lot of angst... but there's also frick frack... so there's that...

The knock on his door was a welcome distraction. Being on the run made him careful; which is why he picked up his gun before going to his front door. With his gun at his side, he looked out his peep hole and then pocketed the gun before slowly opening the door to find her standing on his doorstep. She was holding a small backpack and her expression was sad, almost pleading.

"You shaved." She greeted him with a sad smile.

Instinct made him look over her shoulder to make sure there wasn't anyone else in the hallway.

"They don't know that I'm here," she mumbled.

He pocketed his gun and opened the door wider. "What are you doing here, Skye?"

"I've had a bad week."

That was an understatement.

"What happened?"

"Trip's dead," she answered.

He was taken aback by that.

"My father killed him," she answered his silent question. "It was my fault."

"Skye…"

"I just want to pretend that the world outside doesn't exist right now," she cut him off. "Can I come in?"

He nodded slowly before moving aside to let her in. Skye walked through the threshold of his small apartment and dropped her bag at her feet, crossing her arms to turn toward him with a frown.

"How'd you find me?" he pulled out his gun laying it on the table between them.

A symbolic white flag.

"It wasn't easy," she shrugged. "You've been flying under the radar since you got your brother arrested. But I'm the best radar there is."

He smirked and nodded his head, leaning against the wall beside him. "Why did you come here, Skye? Why aren't you with them? Your team just lost someone."

She bit her lower lip to keep the tears at bay. She'd been crying a lot this week.

"I couldn't be there anymore… the way they were looking at me… watching me… waiting for me to hurt one of them…" she sat on the arm of his couch. "I didn't trust myself around them."

"What happened?" he asked. "How did… how did it happen?"

She took a deep breath and told him. She explained how they'd been chasing a mystery city that the alien glyphs had pointed them to. That Hydra was also chasing the same city. How her father had somehow teamed up with Hydra along the way. She told him how her father tried to kill Coulson but Trip saved him. How Trip died protecting Coulson and her father was the one who'd killed him. She even told him how her powers had started manifesting.

"Didn't you hear?" she choked on a laugh with tears streaming down her face. "I'm not even human…. I'm a monster…"

He wrapped his arms around her and helped her to her feet. He held her tightly in a tight embrace with her head fitting neatly under his chin and Skye's arms wrapped around his torso. It had been a long time since they'd touched each other, much less hugged like this. The last time she let him get this close, she was playing him. But this was raw. This was emotional. And this was real. This is what she'd been seeking all week.

He cupped her face in his hands, making her look up at him and kissed her forehead. "You're not a monster."

A sardonic smile formed on her lips.

"And you're more human than any of us…" he continued. "DNA doesn't mean a damn thing."

She closed the gap between them, kissing him fiercely. He groaned opening up to her and she didn't waste any time in deepening their kiss. It had been too long.

But he pulled back, holding her at arm's length.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're upset, Skye…" he shook his head.

"Don't act like you haven't been imagining this, Ward…" she rolled her eyes before glancing down at his groin. "I know that you have."

"I don't want to take advantage of you…" he frowned. "I want this… God… I've wanted this for so long… you showing up at my door… but not like this…"

She swallowed thickly before taking a step back. "Fine."

She picked up her bag in frustration and walked toward his door.

"Where are you going?" he sighed.

"You just said you didn't want me here," she shrugged opening his door.

But Grant Ward was quick. He'd always been quicker than her. He was standing between her and his door before she could fully open it.

"That's not what I said."

"Then tell me what you do want," she looked at him with defiance.

"Damn it, Skye…." He ran his hand through his short hair in frustration. "What do you want me to say? The last time that I saw you, I was handcuffed and going to my brother to be executed."

"I know…"

"And now you're here… and I don't even know if I should trust you…"

She nodded sadly. "I get it…"

"Do you?" he asked. And then he remembered what she'd told him about her father, about their friend, about her and his face crumbled. "I'm sorry…"

She shook her head. "You're angry at me… You should be. We shouldn't have tried turning you over to your brother. I manipulated you into telling me what I wanted to know about my father knowing that we were doing that. I'm sorry."

He let out a sigh in frustration. "We sure know how to hurt each other, don't we?"

She nodded. "I guess we do… I should go…"

"You can stay… If you want…"

Skye smiled softly. "Are you sure? Because I can leave, Ward… and you'll never have to see me again. I won't tell them where you are… We won't come after you…"

He stepped in closer to her and cupped her cheek before lifting her face toward his.

"I'm sure… Stay…"

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and molded her body against his, deepening the kiss. Ward groaned, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her toward his bedroom without breaking their kiss, lowering her on his bed gently. He kissed from her lips to her cheek and then down her neck. Skye was squirming under him.

He pulled back to look at her, pushing back her bangs out of her face.

"God, you're beautiful…"

She smiled and guided his mouth back to hers, kissing him again.

They were frantic trying to get their clothes off. Desperate for contact, he ripped his own t-shirt over his head but he was more gentle with hers. She sighed when his fingers grazed her naked skin under the shirt and soon she was laying on his bed with nothing but her undergarments. He trailed his fingertips from her neck down to the swell of her breasts and over her belly before teasing her at the center of her thighs. He could feel how ready she was and pushed aside the last barrier between them to dip his fingers inside. She gasped, her body arching off the bed. He pumped two fingers in and out of her, making her tremble in need.

"Ward…" she moaned.

He looked up from the movements his fingers were making and locked eyes with her. He smirked before lowering his head to her center and swiping his tongue against her clit. On instinct, her thighs instantly locked around his head. He was teasing her and she wanted to pull his hair out, except it was too short for that now.

"Damn… hair cut…" she muttered, throwing her head back.

He chuckled, kissing his way back up to her lips. She could taste herself on him and she loved it.

"I need you…" she whispered against his lips.

He helped her push down her underwear before positioning himself at her entrance and entered her as he unclasped her bra, taking one pert nipple in his mouth.

He'd imagined this for so long. He'd pictured what it would be like. And the fantasy didn't live up to the reality. He ground his hips against hers, filling her completely. It wasn't long before the two of them were panting. He could feel himself ready at the base of his spine and the way she was matching his thrusts, he knew she was ready too.

Moments later, they came together. He bit down on the pillow by her head to keep his animalistic growl from being too loud. She called out his name, whispering it in his ear.

Grant.

Not Ward.

He closed his eyes, branding that sound to his memory in case he never heard it again.

She sighed as he settled down on top of her, laying his head on her naked chest. She played with the short hairs on the back of his neck.

He fell asleep.

-

He opened his eyes to the sun glaring in his face. The warmth at his side made him smile and he wrapped his arm tighter around her. She groaned in annoyance.

"Turn off the sun…" she grumbled against his naked chest.

He played with her dark hair until she looked up at his beaming face.

"What?" she asked with a frown. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You're still here," he answered.

"Where else did you expect me to be…"

"I didn't think you'd still be here when I woke up," he answered truthfully.

"The truth is that I wasn't planning on it," She sighed settling back against his side. "But you're warm and it was too cold when I woke up at 5:30…"

He held her against his side. "Skye?"

"Hmm?"

"As much as I want you to, you can't stay forever… you have to go back eventually…"

She nodded against his torso. "I know."

"They need you as much as you need them."

She looked up at him. "I wish you'd come with me."

"You know that I can't." he shook his head.

She trailed kisses on his chest, working her way back to his mouth. "I know."

"But you'll always be able to find me," he told her when he broke their kiss.

A slow smile spread on her face. "You'll even make it easy for me?"

"Easier," he corrected. "Coulson's not the only one who's after me now…"

She nodded in understanding. "Because you gave us Bakshi…"

"I'll even check in from time to time…."

"Should I get myself a burner phone?" she asked.

"Actually…" he untangled himself from her and got out of the bed, walking toward his closet. He looked through a black bag and pulled out a dated phone. "This is hard to track. Don't let Coulson find it. We can communicate on this."

She sat up in bed, wrapping the sheets around her. "How do I call you? Or will you be calling me?"

"There's one number saved on there…. Mine." He told her. "You can call me whenever you need to. I'll only be a phone call away. And I can come find you… if you need me to."

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

"I don't know why," she shrugged. "But I actually believe you're telling the truth."

"I haven't lied to you yet, Skye." He nodded toward the phone in her hand. "I don't intend to ever lie to you again."

She nodded before looking at the clock by his bed. "I should go. They're probably looking for me."

He agreed and watched her get dressed quickly. He walked her to his door.

"You'll be leaving this place now, won't you?"

He nodded. "I can't take any chances… if you found me, there's a good chance that Whitehall might too."

"Just… be careful out there…"

He leaned in to kiss her again. "You too."

She smiled softly before picking up her bag that they'd left by his door the night before and walked out of the apartment. She could feel his eyes on her while she walked down the hallway to the elevator. She looked over her shoulder one last time before stepping into the elevator and disappearing from his line of sight.

-

When she arrived back at the Playground, everything was a mess. But somehow everything looked normal.

Coulson and May were strategizing in his office. Fitz and Simmons were in the lab with Mack. Bobbi and Lance were arguing about something.

Nothing seemed out of place. Except for the fact that Trip was not there and there was still a giant gaping hole in their team that had been left behind when Ward was arrested.

Mack spotted her first and he tapped Fitz on the shoulder who softly called out Simmons' name. Coulson and May both looked up when Simmons gasped. And the hurried movement is what finally got Lance and Bobbi's attention.

They crowded her.

"We've been looking all over for you," Lance told her.

"I'm sorry… I needed space to think. But I'm back now."

May took a step closer to her. "Are you… alright?"

She nodded with a soft smile. "I will be. I just need to get some rest… if that's okay with you, Director…"

She waited to be dismissed before walking to her room at the end of the hall. She closed the door behind her and took out the phone that he'd given her. She hid it under her pillow and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes.

She hated keeping secrets from them all but this was one secret they'd never understand. Skye looked down at her hand and watched the sparks coming out of her fingertips. She needed at least one person in her life that wasn't afraid of her. She just never would have imagined that person would be Grant Ward.


End file.
